1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle with ventilation function for dissipating heat generated in the genital area as a result of friction at the buttocks and inner thighs of the cyclist during cycling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous bicycle saddles or seats have been proposed to provide comfortable support for the cyclist. U.S. Pat. No. 6.039,395 issued to Culbertson on Mar. 21, 2000 discloses a bicycle saddle for supporting the cyclist in a comfortable position for extended periods without interfering with pedaling. Although the supporting problem for the cyclist has been successfully solved, the cyclist still suffers from high heat that is generated at the buttocks and inner thighs of the cyclist due to repeated frictional movements at the buttocks and the inner thighs of the cyclist. The cyclist sweats and thus feels uncomfortable and sometimes has rashes. The high heat can also cause infertility in male cyclists and can lead to health problems.